¿Amor o desinteres?
by Nekita-Nekis Hiwatari Nagumo
Summary: Un pequeño drabble de 847 palabras de la pareja de MukuHiba *w* espero les guste :/3


La mirada de ese chico de piel blanca, cabello azabache y ojos grises pasaba por todos lados hasta llegar a su nueva escuela, la escuela Namimori, entró al recinto del colegio ignorando las miradas que chicos y chicas le echaban, algunas maliciosas, otras divertidas, otras de miedo y inseguridad hacia ese chico tan serio y intimidante que les asustaba, siguió caminando hasta que escucho una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo girarse viendo a tres chicos que lo observan de arriba a abajo.

-Kufufufu~ mirad que lindo niño tenemos aquí, como te llamas?-preguntó el que parecía ser el lider, un chico delgado de piel blanca, cabello azulado con peinado de piña y ojos bicolores, uno rojo y otro azul, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta marrón claro, estaba acompañado de dos tipos mas; uno de cabello rubio aclarado con un montón de pinzas en el flequillo y en punta y desordenado, piel blanca y ojos castaños, con una cicatriz desde una mejilla a la otra, el último también delgado con la piel blanca, cabellos negros como la brea y algo largos, ojos azules grisáceos que miran entre unas lentes que lleva y un tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda de un código de barras; los tres chicos llevaban el mismo uniforme y observaban a Hibari divertidos mientras los demás alumnos no decían ni hacían nada temiendo acabar mal, ya que conocían al de ojos bicolores, era Rokudo Mukuro el rey de la escuela y los otros dos sus fieles seguidores Joshina ken y Kakimoto Chikusa.

Hibari observaba a los tres sin decir nada hasta que se dio la vuelta volviendo a caminar al centro ignorando a Mukuro y sus seguidores, eso puso furioso a Mukuro ya que nadie en su sano juicio lo ignoraría pero ese chico lo había echo. Bufó molesto y metió las manos en el bolsillo haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza a sus dos seguidores para que le siguieran, empezó a caminar con la mirada seria, pensando en como ese nuevo chico le había ignorado y una sonrisa pérfida y maliciosa se asomo en su rostro, tenía que darle una lección y sabía bien como hacerlo.

Hibari siguió caminando hasta llegar a su aula asignada y toco a la puerta hasta que su maestro un joven chico de piel nívea, ojos violetas, cabello blanco y una rara marca azul bajó su ojo le hizo pasar al aula y lo presentó a la clase mandándolo a sentar a un asiento vació de la última fila, cuando llegó a su asiento se sentó en este volviendo a ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros y mirando hacía la ventana observando el cielo azul y recordando a ese chico de ojos bicolores que había conocido esa mañana, se le hacía raro ese chico y un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de su cuerpo, pero no un presentimiento bueno si no uno malo aunque decidió ignorarlo y pensar en otras cosas hasta el final de la clase.

El timbre sonó en toda la escuela y los alumnos salieron del aula menos Hibari que se quedó en su sitio contemplando el cielo y las nubes esponjosas, seguía en su mundo hasta que escucho una risa conocida y se giró mirando en frente suya al chico que había visto en la mañana.

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó enarcando una ceja observándole mientras veía que el peliazul le miraba de una manera rara, pero no le quiso hacer caso..

-Kufufu~ vine a verte-dijo acercándose cada vez mas a el hasta ponerse casi a su lado, llevo su mano a la mejilla del azabache y se la acarició suavemente mientras Hibari se quedaba en shock por la caricia y luego le dio un manotazo apartándosela haciendo que el mayor se enfadara y le agarrara de las muñecas y acercando su rostro al del menor y acabar por besarlo intensamente, Hibari se quedó sorprendido y intento zafarse sin mucho éxito mientras Mukuro metía su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor saboreando toda la boca de el, poco a poco el azabache le correspondió hasta que abrió los ojos y observó que estaba en su cuarto sudando y sonrojado ya que todo había sido un sueño, giró la cara y observo su anillo de la nube encima de la mesilla de noche, suspiró y cerró los ojos, significaba que le gustaba Mukuro? eso era en lo que pensaba mientras volvía a quedarse dormido, pensando que el beso no había estado tan mal.

Buee~ este fue mi primer mini-oneshot de esta serie y pareja / se que no esta muy bien, pero bueno, espero sea de algún agrado x3 nya~ nos vemos x3


End file.
